


Not a Monster

by Zzzara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hurt, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/pseuds/Zzzara
Summary: it makes me sickof you, darlingof me, darling
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Not a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2020 Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt: "in the dead of night"  
> Required word count: 333
> 
> A/N: thank you, Katrin, for your advice 😘
> 
> *Don’t repost/copy this work to any other websites without my permission.
> 
> *Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and other rightful owners.
> 
> *The author of this work does not support J.K. Rowling's transphobic opinions.

**Not a Monster**

In the light of day

Call me by my name

Indulge me and take my hand

Appease the greedy creature in my chest 

That I'm pretending not to be

And prove to me

And everyone else

That I am not a monster

A shame to lay your eyes upon

Like some bloody werewolf

Or a thirsty vampire

Crawling out of his den

Starved and starving

In the dead of night

To feed upon the feelings you don't have

Or don't want to give 

Or give away anyway

In front of others

In fear or shame

I cannot tell

No, I certainly can

It's not fear

Not so many options left, is there?

I have to pick another one

The second one

The true one

The one that makes me sick

Of you, darling

Of me, darling

The fool that I am

I'd rather pretend

I'm better than that

Or you're better than that

Because if not

Then I don't understand 

I cannot fathom 

Why would you want

Me

Something dirty

Something you're ashamed of

Unless you're a monster too

Unless neither of us is better than that

Unless we're equal

But that cannot be

We're going on in circles, darling, aren't we?

No, I am the one trapped in the damned circle

Yours all the way is a straight line

As straight as you pretend to be

You will not indulge me

Won't give me this one thing

You will never

When did you ever?

Why would you

No reason really

Except the very thing I cannot figure out 

And you won't give

What do you want from me?

If you don't even look my way

Here you come

Averting your gaze

How do I know?

I'm not looking anyway

I never did

I never do

But I know your scowl

Every time you have to

Say _Malfoy_

_Hey Malfoy_

_Shut up_

_Piss off_

_What do you want?_

_Malfoy_

Always _Malfoy_

You call me by my name

Only in the dead of night

*

**_I am on Tumblr:[@big-draco-energy](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com/)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> You are welcome to share your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
